


Moonlight Bride

by DisposableVillain



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Creepy, Dancing, Death, F/M, Forbidden Love, Love, Night, Stargazing, garden, mlw - Freeform, old fic, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisposableVillain/pseuds/DisposableVillain
Summary: Pegasus didn't have to take days off work to be with his love; he only had to go to bed.





	Moonlight Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Elliot. CW for slight weird injury at the end.

Pegasus went through every day in auto-pilot. He always knew what each day would bring, so it was only on very rare occasions that he would have to think about what he was doing.

Plus, being the creator of duel monsters and a multi-millionaire had its perks. One of them being that he could afford to put any person, meeting or event on hold if he wanted to.

It wasn't very often that he resorted to cancelling certain things, but it was good to know that he could, if he wanted to.

But he had no need to cancel anything. He had no bride of sunlight to return to after work.

His rose only bloomed in the adversary of the moonlight. She graced the shadows with her presence, her smile lighting up the dreariest room in the darkness.

Pegasus smiled as he watched the sun descend upon the mountains surrounding his mansion. Today was one of the few days that he cancelled everything after five.

He loved the winter. It meant that he got to spend more time with his moonlight bride. The moon rose and he allowed his eyes to drift closed, knowing that she would wake him when she arrived.

Soon after, Pegasus felt a soft, gentle hand brush against his shoulder and his eyes fluttered open. He was no longer in his bed, but lying in the middle of his garden, in a small clearing between the bushes of roses.

His moonlight rose stood before him, her silken blonde locks flowing down her back, her skin porcelain pale, her crystal blue irises holding just as much love as always.

"Cyndia…" The name slid off Pegasus's tongue with practised ease as he stood up, taking his beloved in his arms.

He placed a hand on her cheek, caressing it with his thumb. A soft smile graced his lips and he planted a sweet, caring kiss on her cheek.

They danced in the moonlight through the roses, just as they did every night. Cyndia had always loved to dance, ever since she was a child.

Soon, exhaustion began to wear Pegasus down again and Cyndia led him over to a small bench. They sat next to each other, fingers intertwined.

Cyndia's head lay on Pegasus' shoulder, and Pegasus' head on hers. Without even realising it, Pegasus' eyes had slipped closed.

Not long after, he woke again in his bed. The sun's rays had just spread over the mountain. A sad glint shone in Pegasus' eyes. His moonlight bride was gone for another night.

But she would return again later. Just like she did every night.

He knew by the way his room smelt of roses and the way his balcony door was open a crack, as opposed to the way he had left it closed when going to bed.

In the midst of his memories however, Pegasus failed to notice the fresh rose resting on his bedside table. He also failed to notice that one of the petals was just a shade of red deeper than the others, and that there was a small patch of matching red on the knife resting in his kitchen drawer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please review.


End file.
